Falling Into Place
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione wasn't supposed to travel back in time and she certainly wasn't supposed to fall in love. But can she bring herself to go back to the future, when there's a future already waiting with Remus? Time-travel. Features Slash pairings.


Written for:

Hogwarts - Assignment 2 - Gardening - Write about a tornado

1000 - time travel

365 - Trope: time travel

Stickers - Write a fic that involves time-travel

Bath Bomb - Write about a powerful female

Pop Music Challenge - James Arthur: Say You Won't Let Go

* * *

 **Falling Into Place  
**

* * *

Hermione/Remus

Sirius/James

Luna/Regulus

(brief mention of previous James/Lily and Sirius/Remus)

Yes, it's another time-travel fic because I'm addicted to time-travel Hermione/Remus!

* * *

The wind whipped around her as she was sucked into the tornado that was building between the two sides, pulling up everything in its path. The Order were shooting spells, trying to free her but Hermione was moving further and further to the centre.

She saw an arm poke through, grabbing for her and she stretched out her hand, grabbing it.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped as the blonde girl fell into the tornado with her. She gripped her friend's arm tightly, not wanting to let go and allow Luna to fly around alone. She tugged Luna towards her and clung to her.

"I'm sorry. I cast a sticking spell on my shoes and the ground," Luna said, not sounding very concerned which worried Hermione even more. "I thought I'd be able to pull you out."

"I'm sure the others will be able to do something," Hermione said. A tree flew past them as the tornado increased in size and Hermione gasped realising that there were other items in there that could be a threat.

"Look out," she said, turning her head. "We could get hurt."

She felt something hit her leg and she cried out at the paid. Luna's grip tightened and suddenly everything went dark.

...oOo...

"Yes, I'd love a cup of tea," came Luna's voice from nearby. "Perhaps Hermione would like one too. It looks like she's awake."

Hermione opened her eyes, her hand moving to her head. It was pounding, aching terribly. "Luna?"

"Hermione." Luna sounded slightly relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

Luna sighed. "So much. You got knocked out during the battle and then these men found us. They look a lot like Professor Lupin and Sirius Black and the other one is a bit similar to Harry don't you think?"

"Hey, I didn't tell anyone that name - how did you know?" came a confused voice.

Hermione sat up quickly and the pain in her head increased. "First things first, I need something for the pain," she muttered. "Then you can all explain yourselves." Her gaze darted between three men.

"Maybe you could also explain yourself, that strange tornado or how you ended up in our garden and know my future son's name," James replied.

"And why you're covered in blood," Remus added softly. "Also… you need healing. I didn't want to do anything whilst you were unconscious in case you woke and I frightened you, but perhaps now you're awake, you'll let me heal you - both of you?"

Hermione couldn't help but stare. Where she saw the older Remus as just a professor (and maybe thought he was quite dashing, but didn't everyone have a crush on a teacher at some point?) she had never even considered what a younger Remus would have been like.

"I think she's concussed," Sirius offered.

"I am not," she quickly replied, turning her gaze to Sirius, only to be shocked at him too. She only knew the haunted looking man who had spent a third of his life in Azkaban. He was almost unrecognisable now.

"Sirius?" she said, her eyes widening. "Why are…" she trailed off. Stupid question. "Okay. So… we're somewhere where Sirius and Remus are younger and James is still alive," she said, turning to look at Luna.

Luna just smiled back. "I've been considering what spells were cast at that tornado we were trapped in," she replied. "Something sent us back to... " she turned her attention to the trio. "The past. What year do you think it is?"

"The first of December, 1979," Sirius offered. "See, they're both concussed."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This means Harry hasn't been born yet," she muttered.

"But you have," Luna replied. "I'll go and make that tea, shall I?" She stood up and disappeared from the room, James hurrying after her.

"Prove it," Hermione said, glancing between them. "Prove the date and then I'll believe you."

...oOo...

Hermione sat in the guest room at the Potter house, unable to sleep. The events of the previous day were replaying in her head as she tried to recall each spell she had heard and each flash of light as she spun around in the tornado.

It was hard to remember. At the time, she had been focused on getting out. She had been focused on trying to not let go of Luna. There could be so many spells she didn't hear as the wind rushed around, blocking out other sound. So many she could have missed when he attention wasn't on the outside of the tornado.

Giving up, she sighed and glanced at the bed, wondering if she could get back to sleep. As she reached for the blanket to pull back, she heard a creak from outside her door.

She listened carefully, her fingers reaching underneath her pillow, but the footsteps continued, moving slowly down the hallway. After a moment, there was a creak on the stairs.

Hermione stood up, curious. Someone else was awake and she had questions. She grabbed a nearby dressing gown (one of the Marauders' dressing gowns most likely) and pulled it on, slipping her wand into the pocket. She knew she was safe around these three men - after all, she trusted Remus and Sirius with her life - but after months of being on the run, she felt the safest with her wand nearby.

She slowly walked across the room, glancing at Luna as she did. Luna was fast asleep, blonde hair splayed across the pillow. Hermione watched her for a moment but she seemed at ease as she slept, as though she had no worries.

Hermione opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room. She knew the floor was creaking, alerting anyone awake that she was walking around, but she didn't care. She made her way down the stairs, glancing into the living room first. Finding it empty, she headed to the kitchen.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" came the question, before Hermione had even walked into the door.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, glancing the back of Remus.

"I'm making myself hot chocolate, but I know some people feel it's too heavy of a drink for this time of night. I can make you one too, or perhaps you'd like a cup of tea?"

"A hot chocolate sounds nice," Hermione replied. "Would you like any help?"

He glanced over his shoulder and Hermione noticed how tired he looked. "Not at all. I imagine what you've been through has been exhausting. I didn't expect either of you to wake. I didn't wake you, did I? I did try to stay as quiet as possible."

"You didn't - I was awake. I guess I thought it would be nice to have some company."

Remus smiled before glancing towards the pan where a chocolate bar was melting. He reached into a nearby cupboard, grabbing another one and dropping it into the pan. He cast a heating spell on the pan and grabbed some mugs.

Hermione watched as he silently made the drinks. He finally turned around, a mug in each hand. "The sofa is more comfortable," he suggested. "Shall we?"

Hermione couldn't help but return the smile he gave her. "Let's," she replied. She stood up and followed Remus from the room., taking a seat on the sofa and accepting the teacup.

"The cup isn't hot."

"Not on the outside," Remus replied. "Charmed cups I bought from Diagon Alley a couple of years ago." He set his own down on the coffee table and sat down on the other side of the sofa, turning to face Hermione. "So… Hermione - how are you?" He paused and then chuckled. "I'm sorry, that's a stupid question. I'll admit it didn't sound so bad in my head. Is there anything I can do to help you adjust?"

"Help me find a way home?" Hermione suggested with a weak smile. "Though after Dumbledore asked to know everything, I'm not sure what 'home' will even be like. I may have changed the future so much that I won't be the same person and won't even remember you when I get home."

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Because if none of the events I remember actually happened, how can I be sure that I'll return to a body and have memories of this or if I'll just disappear completely and that the Hermione you'll know in the future will be a different version of me?"

Remus was quiet for a long time. "Perhaps that'll be the case, but we'll do research beforehand to make sure you're going back somewhere where you'll still exist."

"Somewhere out there right now is a Hermione Granger that's two and a half months old. She's going to be someone else. It's scary to even think about."

"So don't," Remus suggested. "Sometimes I think about things that… that I can't change and… and I force myself to do something else. If you keep worrying about the same thing over and over, but can't change it… well, my friends have taught me not to worry so much. I get a book and distract myself whenever I'm concerned."

"I don't know if a book can distract from what's going on in my mind," Hermione replied softly. "You fight in the Order - you know what it's like… but we were at the final battle. We were standing about Voldemort. Harry was duelling him—"

"Harry was duelling him?" Remus asked, his eyes widening. "Why?"

Hermione looked around. She hadn't told anyone except Dumbledore about Peter. "Are the wards here secure? Can people apparate or floo in?"

Remus shook his head. "Not at all. It's very safe here."

"What if a friend came over?"

"We'd still know," Remus said. "Whatever is worrying you, you're safe here. I promise."

Hermione could only smile at how earnest Remus sounded. How much concern was in his voice as he assured her of her safety. "I know. I trust you all. I just think that if anyone else found out we're from the future, we won't be safe for long."

Remus considered it for a moment. "You would know who is safe and who isn't," he said. "Better than we would. You said you trust us three… who don't you trust?"

"Peter," Hermione answered simply. "There's a lot of people I don't know and am uncertain about but the few I do know, I trust."

"And you know… a lot about people, I would guess," Remus said. "Like… secret things?"

"Like the fact that you're a werewolf?" Hermione asked. She saw Remus' panicked expression and smiled. "Remus, if I had a problem with that, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. If I was one of those people, I wouldn't trust you with my life."

"You have a point." He shifted on the sofa, pulling his dressing gown tighter around himself. "So… Peter."

Hermione nodded. "He betrays the Order, but more specifically - he betrays James, Lily, Harry and Sirius. But… but can we just talk about… about life?"

Remus nodded, though Hermione could see a pensive look on his face. He was clearly taking the information in that she had offered.

"So… what is your family like?" Remus offered.

Hermione shook her head quickly. "I had to obliviate them and send them to Australia to keep them safe, so not a good subject. Maybe you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I grew up on a farm in Wales. With my… my condition, my parents needed to keep me at a distance because young children don't know how to keep secrets. " He chuckled, though Hermione could tell it was a little forced. "We moved a lot before that, but once we had the farm, we settled easier because there were no neighbours too close by to ask so many questions I guess. Helping my parents kept me busy so I didn't really have to think about friends and stuff and I lost myself in my books. Then I went to Hogwarts and it all changed. James, Peter and Sirius wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when it came to friendship. They've all done so much for me."

"And you've done so much for them too," Hermione insisted. "You helped make the map, you kept them studying for exams—"

"You know about the map?" Remus asked.

Hermione grinned. "Harry had the map."

"He got it from Filch?"

Hermione shook her head. "Fred and George got it and passed it on to him."

"Gideon's nephews?" Remus chuckled. "I can't picture it."

"Oh. I can. Vividly. Do you know how many times I've had to tell them off for testing products for their shop - before they opened the shop that is - on first years? The amount of pranks they pulled. I mean, maybe I sounded like a stick in the mud sometimes but giving questionable sweets to first years to test them out was dangerous. There's a line and sometimes they crossed it."

Remus gave a slight shrug. "I understand that," he replied. "The same with us. Though I participated in… well, some of it. The rest I didn't stop."

"I know. I heard about it," Hermione replied. "Mostly the Snape incident."

"There were hundreds of Snape incidents."

"The 'Mudblood' one," Hermione muttered. "I will admit that I felt sorry for him. I understand that's a horrible word - I mean, I'm a Muggleborn myself and I've been called that."

Remus frowned. "By who?"

"Draco Malfoy," she muttered angrily. "That horrible little toerag. He made me so angry once that I punched him in that little ferrety face of his." She shook her head. "But back to what I was saying - James was a bully to Snape—"

"In our defence, Severus gave as good as he got. He wasn't always alone when retaliating," Remus said. "We were bullies, but he wasn't a victim - he was a bully too. I'm not saying this to justify our actions or anything… I mean, we were still horrible…"

"But in any case. James was a bully for a long time and from what I heard, he used to hound Lily for dates and attention. Severus insulted her once. Yes, it was a horrible insult, but again, I heard that he apologised, he kept trying to get Lily to talk to him. When Harry told me about it… when Harry saw it in Snape's memory… I felt really sorry for him."

Silence followed. "We have done things we're not proud of," Remus muttered, looking uncomfortable.

"Maybe this isn't the best topic to get to know each other," Hermione suggested softly. She sipped at her chocolate, sighing softly. "This is amazing. My mum used to use the powder and it was never right."

Remus pulled a face. "Powder isn't real chocolate," he said. "You can't make hot chocolate without a real chocolate bar to mix with the milk."

"I think this is the first time I've had it like this," Hermione admitted. "I don't think I can ever go back to the powder."

"I hope not. That stuff is banned from this house. Lily brought it around when she was dating James… the moment they broke up, it ended up in the bin."

"You mean you let her actually drink it?" Hermione asked. "Does that make me special? I warn you, I'll have you making hot chocolate for me every night."

"If it means I get to enjoy your company, it's worth it," Remus answered shyly.

"Do you come down here often in the night?"

"It was the full moon a couple of nights ago. It throws my sleep off. Sometimes I wake up at 5am," Remus explained. "By the time I fix my sleep pattern, it's the full moon again. I usually get Sirius or James to make me hot chocolate but they don't get it right. Too much milk or not enough."

"Wait." Hermione frowned suddenly. "James and Lily broke up?"

"You… are they together in your future?" Remus looked concerned. "What about Sirius?"

"What about him - don't tell me he dates Lily?"

"Not Lily," Remus said, still concerned. "Sirius likes blokes, Hermione. Didn't you ever know?"

"I… when I… okay, maybe I thought there was something going on between the both of you in the future - but James dies, Remus. James and Lily have to go into hiding with Harry, and Sirius ends up in Azkaban - wrongfully accused of course. When he escapes and joins the Order - when we all find out the truth… well, you two seemed awfully close."

Remus considered her words. "Perhaps we were," he eventually said, shrugging. "I dated Sirius a bit back in school, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he was utterly in love with James. That's why it didn't work. He didn't want to hurt me by dating me when he was in love with James because it could hurt our friendship, and I didn't want to come second. Perhaps that far in the future, with James' death, with everything that I can't even imagine we've gone though, maybe we sought comfort in each other… but I don't currently hold any feelings for him except friendship."

Hermione smiled. "Shame. A few months ago, I did wonder about what the dangerous escapee Sirius Black and my former Professor got up to in bed.

At the expression on Remus' face, Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know if you're pulling my leg," Remus replied with a chuckle. He brought his cup to his lips, only to find it empty. "Another one?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I spent months on the run. Real food and chocolate is a luxury that I plan to indulge in."

"In this house, chocolate is a necessity," Remus replied, taking Hermione's cup and leaving the room.

...oOo...

Sirius stumbled into the room, his hair a mess and sticking out in all directions. He glanced blearily at the pair.

"Remus, I expected you to be in here," he said. "I didn't expect…."

"Hermione," she offered.

"Right, sorry." He let out a long yawn. "Have you been up long?"

"Since about two," Hermione replied.

"It's six now," Sirius replied. "Go back to bed like normal people."

"We've been talking for four hours?" Hermione glanced back at Remus. "It doesn't feel that long."

"It doesn't… though we have gone through three hot chocolates," Remus replied. "Time has just flown by."

Hermione smiled at him. "It really has. Well, I'm starting to feel tired. Unless anything is happening this morning, would you mind if I went back to bed? I feel more at ease about everything now and feel like I could relax."

Sirius went to answer, but there was a knock at the door and he frowned. "Who could that be?" he asked. He turned away, walking to the front door and opening it. "Regulus?"

"Sirius. I… I need your help."

"Sorry, Death Eaters aren't welcome here."

"But I… I don't have anyone else to turn to. Please. I… I need…"

Hermione rushed from her seat and up the hallway. "You're alive?"

Regulus Black stared at her.

"Sirius, let him in."

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione."

"Trust me. You'll regret this moment for the rest of your life," Hermione insisted softly. "You need to at least hear him out."

...oOo...

When Hermione headed downstairs the next night, a hot-chocolate was already waiting for her on the table.

"Did you know I'd be down?"

"Maybe I was just hoping," Remus replied, smiling shyly.

Hermione couldn't help but return the smile. She walked over to the sofa, fixing James' dressing gown around her.

"James pulled me and Luna aside earlier and told us he was going to bring us shopping tomorrow," she said. "He said he'll give us money. I… I don't like the idea."

"I get that. When I'm out of work, they insist that I don't pay towards bills. I've even found an extra galleon slipped into my wallet here and there. James and Sirius are generous and they look after the people they care about. You're a part of our lives now, and you will be when you return home because we won't forget the information you gave us, Sirius won't forget that you helped save his brother's life because he acts like he doesn't care, but it'd kill him if something happened to Regulus."

"So you think I should accept it?"

"Maybe he just wants his dressing gown back?" Remus teased, grinning.

Hermione snorted. "This is his? I just assumed it was one of the many you own. I remember you had like a different one for every day of the week or something."

"I do already," Remus countered. "But I'm very protective of my dressing gowns. I don't just share them with anyone."

Hermione laughed, reaching for the hot chocolate and taking a sip. "I could get used to this."

"The hot chocolates or the night-time meetings?"

"Both," Hermione murmured. "My sleep always has been messed up. There are times I've passed out over books or research or school work."

"School? So you went to Hogwarts. What's it like in the future?"

"I did. I was in Gryffindor with Harry. Luna was a Ravenclaw," Hermione said. "The future is bleak. Voldemort… Umbridge…"

"Umbridge? That name is familiar…" Remus frowned.

"Dreadful woman," Hermione murmured. "She has some horrible laws passed that you won't appreciate. Perhaps we can find a way to stop her sooner rather than later. I'll make sure you have all the information you need on the future. I've been writing everything down so when I leave you have everything you need."

"You could just tell us everything, it'll save writing it."

"Dumbledore has the more immediate information," Hermione said. "Writing everything down means I can make sure I don't miss anything, plus, nothing can get forgotten."

"Good point," Remus replied. "What happens to me?"

"When Sirius dies, you get married. You have a son."

"To… to who?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Hermione replied sadly. Remus stared at her, not missing the tone of her voice.

"Was I happy?"

"I believe so," Hermione murmured softly. "You… you were concerned. Your lycanthropy, your lack of wealth and your age difference, you didn't realise that these things don't matter to some people. That people care about you because you're a good man."

"Thank you," Remus replied, his voice soft as he watched Hermione. "That's something I'll remember until we meet again in the future. What… what's our age difference again?"

"I'm the same age as Harry," Hermione reminded him.

Remus' hopeful smile faded. "Oh, of course." He turned back to his drink, finishing the little bit left. "Do you think that with knowledge of the future, things will change enough?"

"I'm hoping so," Hermione said. "Maybe when I go back - when we meet again in the future…"

"There will be a nicer future," Remus murmured. "I'll go and make more drinks." Hermione didn't comment when Remus took a lot longer than usual, or that he seemed down about the information he had been given.

...oOo...

"It's Christmas Eve," Remus murmured as the pair met in the living room as they did every night. It had become a routine now, the pair meeting and having hot chocolate and just talking until morning.

"In a few hours," Hermione replied. "So, how much chocolate are you expecting?"

"Santa is always so generous when it comes to my stocking," Remus replied. "I think I'm his favourite. The mountain of chocolate I receive proves that."

Hermione laughed. "I don't doubt that. A haul that large should last you a month."

"I think you're either overestimating the amount I'm getting or underestimating how much chocolate I actually eat," Remus replied before joining in with her laughter. "So… do you have any traditions?"

"Well, for a start, my parents were dentists. There wasn't a lot of chocolate in my stocking. Maybe one chocolate orange if I was lucky."

Remus looked appalled at the information and Hermione giggled before continuing. "We didn't have any big traditions to be honest. It was just me and my parents."

"The same with me. Just me and mine- until I went to Hogwarts that is."

Hermione let out a small sigh. "I felt like I was slipping away from them. I spent so much time at school and saw my friends and even stayed with them during the holidays - I barely saw my parents. As much as we loved each other, our lives went separate ways. I think part of it was that they didn't quite understand my powers. But it was mostly because I was so engrossed in what I was doing, I didn't make time for them as I should have. I didn't realise until I had to obliviate them that we weren't close at all."

"I'm sorry," Remus murmured, reaching for her hand and squeezing it slightly. "I think for me it was the opposite. Because of my condition, I relied on my parents much more than children generally do. I think I understood the lengths my parents went through to keep me protected."

"You had to grow up fast because of your condition," Hermione added, her eyes moving to their joined hands. "It made you very wary of anything in the future."

"I have a son in the future. Do I… is he…"

"Lycanthropy can _only_ be spread through bites," Hermione replied.

"But what about you? You've told me that me and Sirius are involved until his death, and you've told me that I end up marrying and having a son… but you don't talk about yourself. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? Well, my dating history is very short. Yule Ball with someone from Durmstrang during the Triwizard Tournament, one of Slughorn's parties with someone I despised just to make my crush angry… and a kiss with the guy I had a crush on, though it just felt wrong because he was a good friend and… it felt wrong. So… my dating history can be summed up with three guys that were wrong for me, one not able to pronounce my name, one I hid from for the entire date and one who was a friend and I had my feelings confused. One kiss."

Remus chuckled. "Well, a few weeks of dating Sirius, though nothing much happened apart from kissing. I had a girlfriend after him. It was a bit serious and… and I told her about what I am when we left Hogwarts because I didn't… I mean, if she saw me naked she'd have worked it out, so I wanted to… she ended it with me straight away."

Hermione shifted closer. "Then she didn't deserve you," she murmured angrily.

"I'm dangerous. I'm never going to have a good job. I'm not going to… I won't ever be rich or…"

"And to some of us, that doesn't matter. Women can work too. There are jobs in the muggle world where you won't have to explain your condition. You're dangerous when you're transformed. Right now, I'm more scared of Luna."

Remus laughed. "If only more women were like you."

"I'm one of a kind, I'm afraid," Hermione retorted.

"You really are," Remus agreed. He sighed and moved his hand away at the creak on the stairs. "And it's six."

"Why does Sirius wake up at six every morning?" Hermione asked curiously.

"His parents made them every day," Remus explained as Sirius stumbled into the room, Regulus following moments later.

"Well, at least Regulus put on pyjama bottoms and isn't just in his pants."

"You love it," Sirius replied with a yawn. "Christmas Eve. Carol singing anyone?"

"Later," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm off to bed now. Goodnight."

...oOo...

When Hermione woke up at lunchtime, food was already waiting for her. She grinned at Remus, knowing it had been him to make it, before dropping down onto the sofa, in the seat next to him and taking a bite of the sandwich.

Luna sat on the other side of the sofa next to Regulus, with James and Sirius squeezing onto a large armchair together, looking content.

"We may need more furniture," Hermione murmured, not meaning it. She was pressed up against Remus and was really enjoying the closeness.

"Actually… Dumbledore came over not long after the pair of you went to bed," Sirius said, his smile fading. "He said that he has found a way to… he found a spell. If he casts it where the tornado was, it'll reverse it - it'll bring it back and send you back to where you came from. But there's a time-limit so he's going to do it tomorrow evening."

Hermione's smile fell. Though she should go back, she didn't _want_ to. She had so much left to do there. She had thought that when Dumbledore found their way back, he'd give more notice than a day. That he wouldn't be doing this over Christmas.

"Tomorrow?" Remus asked. "But… that's so soon!"

"Yeah. The longer he leaves it, the less likely he'll be able to get it back. He wanted to do it today but… I pushed for him to give us one more day together."

"So we need to make the most of today and tomorrow. We won't see you for a long time."

Hermione stood up. "I need some air," she said. "I'm going to take a walk." She ignored the others and walked to the front door, Luna following her.

The door closed behind them and Hermione glanced around before casting a heating charm.

"I went back to Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore earlier," Luna said, walking at Hermione's side. "He has concerns about our travel."

"Concerns?"

Luna nodded. "He wants to see us. I was going to tell you after lunch, but perhaps now is a good time to head to Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded. "Let's go now."

"Floo?"

"No. The others might follow us. I'll apparate us there." She took Luna's hand and focused.

...oOo...

"Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore began, glancing between them.

"Professor Dumbledore. Luna told me that you wanted to speak to us?"

He nodded. "I've been researching since you arrived here," he said. "That tornado wasn't a normal tornado nor was it brought by magic. It was summoned perhaps by the school itself. The building as you would know, is magic. It has been infused with magic from the founders themselves to help the school withstand battles and to protect it. There isn't much written about it, but I wanted to let you both know that I don't know what will happen if you return to your own time."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I believe that when you returned here, the magic involved in bringing you managed to separate you from your former life. You may be Hermione Granger, with the same parents… but you are not the Hermione Granger that exists in this time. If you go back, there could be two of you. Miss Lovegood, as you haven't been born yet, I wouldn't be able to advise you on what will happen. Perhaps you'll be yourself again, perhaps not."

"Two of me?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Though that doesn't give me cause for concern. You told me how your parents had always wanted to move to Australia - that's why you sent them there."

"Yes, the only reason we stayed was because of Hogwarts," Hermione explained.

"The solution is to send the Grangers to Australia again," Dumbledore said. "Then you'll lead separate lives."

"But… she'll go to a magical school and…"

"Hermione Granger isn't in the book to attend a magical school. You returning here has caused a shift in this world and this Hermione is without powers. If you go back, perhaps you'll end up in her body and her name will appear… or perhaps not."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I understand," she murmured. "Is there anything else?"

"I'll be there tomorrow at nine to send you home," Dumbledore said.

"What would happen if I decided to stay?" Luna asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll help you with paperwork and exams so you can lead a normal life."

...oOo...

"Christmas Eve - Sirius made a lasagne and garlic bread," James said, upon the pair returning. "We've set the table nicely too."

"I made a chocolate fudge cake," Remus added, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"It's just so sudden. I wasn't ready," Hermione said.

"I'm not ready to go either, so I'm staying," Luna said with a smile. Regulus strode over, stopping in front of Luna. "You are?"

She nodded "Luna, are you sure?" Hermione asked, frowning. "What about Neville…"

"I thought about him. He won't remember anything. He'll grow up with his parents and he'll be happy," Luna said, with a shrug. "My parents will have another child. Perhaps I can warn my mother about the accident and she'll live."

"You make it sound so easy," Hermione murmured.

"Sometimes we have to do what's right for us," Luna murmured softly. "You more than anyone has spent years fighting. Don't we deserve some happiness?"

"I was fighting, but I was happy. I had Harry and Ron. Ginny, Neville and you. The twins. The Order."

"And here we have Sirius, James, Regulus and Remus. We get to meet Alice and Frank. We can meet Lily. We'll see Harry and Ron and everyone else again."

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair. "I… I don't know," she murmured. "Luna, this isn't like choosing what OWL subjects to take. This is about choosing where to spend the rest of your life."

Luna glanced at Regulus. "I think I've known for a while that I wasn't going back. I just… I needed to make sure that it was possible to stay before I said anything."

"It's easier for you. You don't already exist in this time," Hermione murmured, before taking a deep breath. "But you're right. And I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. If you want to stay, that's your choice and I look forward to seeing you again in the future."

Remus silently walked away, heading to the dining table, his eyes downcast. Hermione followed him with her eyes. How could it be so simple to Luna? To walk away from the lives they already had to start new ones just because she had _something_ going on with Regulus Black?

"But you have a life there - friends and family."

Luna took a deep breath. "I know. But it's not like I won't get to know them again. I'll be here when Harry is born. I'll look out for Neville - befriend the Weasleys. Staying means I can save my mum, even if… even if I can't be a part of her life. Back home, I don't even know if my dad is alive anymore. Here I have a new family."

Hermione considered her words. Luna made too much sense which unsettled her.

"Maybe sleep on it," Luna murmured softly as though knowing the doubts that were going through Hermione's mind. Hermione tried to smile at Luna, but they both knew it was fake.

They made their way to the table and the dinner that followed was a quiet affair.

Twenty-four hours until she went home and instead of feeling joy, she was filled with dread.

 _That night, her and Remus had no words for each other. Instead, she found herself cuddled up next to him, just sipping her hot chocolate in silence. She couldn't quite work out the moment she had moved from her end of the sofa to press against him, or when Remus wrapped his arm around her._

...oOo...

"My stocking has more chocolate than yours," Hermione gloated teasingly. "I think I'm the favourite now."

Remus laughed. "Quality, not quantity," he replied, pulling out a bar of Honeydukes. "He gave me the good stuff."

Hermione searched through her stocking, emerging triumphantly with a bar of the same chocolate. "And me."

"He clearly put that in yours by accident," Remus countered, eyeing up the chocolate bar.

"Enough about stockings," Sirius demanded. "You can drool over your chocolate later. Presents! Oh, Remus, your mum owled. She'll be here in a bit to help with cooking."

Remus nodded and moved away from the fireplace, sitting on the floor by the tree. Hermione followed, sitting next to him and leaned against him.

She forced herself not to think about how this was their last day together - that she would be gone in just over twelve hours. She was going to make the most of it - because when she returned, Remus would be with Tonks, he would have a son. She'd be someone he barely remembered.

His arm wrapped around her and James' eyes flicked between them for a moment before he turned to the tree. "Okay," James said, reaching for the first present. "Let's do this."

...oOo...

"Remus, from Hermione," James said, reaching for one of the last two presents. Remus reached for it, giving Hermione a smile. "I didn't expect anything you know."

"I know," Hermione replied. "It's only little. Like I said earlier, we didn't have much to spend so…" she trailed off nervously.

Remus opened the present eagerly, pulling out a scroll. He glanced at the page, his eyes moving over the ingredients.

"It's… It's not a cure for lycanthropy because there isn't one, but this potion helps you retain your human mind during transformation," Hermione explained.

Remus stared at her in amazement. "You… are you sure that this…"

"I'm sure," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry, if I had more time—"

"No, this is… perfect," Remus murmured. He wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly. "I always get scared when we… I…"

"I know the others join you," Hermione replied with a laugh. "You don't have any secrets from me."

Remus clung to her tightly. It wasn't until Regulus cleared his throat that he let go.

"And the final present is from Remus to Hermione."

Hermione eagerly accepted the small gift, pulling off the wrapping paper and removing the lid of the box.

"Alice in Wonderland. My favourite book."

"A book? But what about—" James clamped his hand over Sirius' mouth and Hermione turned around, looking between them.

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing. Sirius is just mixed up that's all." James said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think they're talking about the ring that Remus got from his mother," Luna said.

Silence followed and Hermione turned to look at Remus. "Remus?"

He laughed nervously. "I… I told my mum about you and she… she misinterpreted our relationship and gave me her ring."

Hermione stared at him. Remus was a terrible liar and was even worse at hiding his feelings. Suddenly she could see everything clearly. She reached for his hand. "We've only got a few hours left," she said. "It's a bad idea to…"

"But you want to?" Remus checked.

Hermione nodded. "So much. But when I get back to my own time, I'll have to see you with your family and… you at least will have years to get over me."

"What if I promise to wait for you?"

"I can't ask that," Hermione said.

"You didn't ask. I offered." He summoned the ring and a moment later it was in his hand. "Nineteen years," he said softly. "A big age difference."

"If you're willing to wait nineteen years for me, I think I can overlook something as insignificant as age."

Remus lifted her hand, slipping the ring on. "I'll wait because I love you."

Hermione could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I love you too," she admitted before pulling her hand away and running from the room.

...oOo...

She left her room an hour later to find Remus sitting on the floor outside of the room. "You know, I always pictured when I said 'I love you' and heard it back, it wouldn't be followed by a girl running crying from the room. That part was reserved for my revelation that I'm a werewolf."

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured. "This would have been easier if neither of us felt like this. Knowing that things will change so much in the time I'm away."

"But we'll be together one day," Remus murmured, standing up and moving towards Hermione. His hands settled on her waist and she looked up at him. "And it'll be amazing. It'll be worth the wait. You are worth it."

"You're even more amazing than I realised," Hermione said. "So… who put the mistletoe over my door?"

Remus glanced up. "That wasn't there when I sat down," he said.

"So Sirius?"

"Yeah. He keeps hoards of it as though he ever needs a reason to kiss James."

"It has so many berries," Hermione said, her eyes fixed on it.

"Tradition is that when you kiss, you remove a berry. When there are none left, the mistletoe is finished," Remus explained. "They'll be charmed so berries will disappear with each kiss underneath."

"So we should get rid of all the berries just to make sure we have the best luck."

Remus grinned. "It'll take a while."

"There's no way I'd rather spend my time," Hermione said. She couldn't help the blush that covered her face.

Remus watched her for a moment, before tilting his head down, his lips quickly finding hers.

...oOo...

"That took a while. Did you leave any berries for me and James?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "Of course not."

Sirius looked proud. "Drinks anyone? It's tradition to have hot chocolate on christmas. Remus, come and help me."

They left the room and Hermione stood up. "I'll go and get some snacks," she said, following the pair.

"Did you ask her to stay?" Sirius asked from the kitchen.

Hermione froze by the kitchen door.

"I didn't."

"Why not. She loves you and you love her. She's wearing your mum's ring. Why didn't you ask her?"

"Because if Hermione wants to stay, that's a choice she'll have to make on her own," Remus said softly. "If she has her heart set on leaving, I'm not going to spend our last hours pushing her into a choice she doesn't want. She's set on leaving."

"But… if you don't ask—"

"I'm sure she's put enough thought into her choice," Remus insisted. "She hasn't changed her mind and I don't want any of you to try and change it for her. It's Hermione's choice."

"But Luna is staying."

"And Hermione is leaving."

"But… you'll have to wait so long. Can you wait for your whole life and not be with anyone else?"

"I love her, Sirius. If you were told you had to wait that long to see James again, would you wait?"

Sirius sighed. "I'd wait forever for James, you know that."

"And I'd wait forever for Hermione. I'd love it if she stayed. If I thought there was a way to get her to stay, I'd try it - but… but she's made her choice and we need to respect that. Maybe this is her way of letting me down easy - maybe she thinks I'll have a family and a child when she turns up so she doesn't have to hurt me—"

"Don't do this to yourself. She loves you, it's obvious. When she goes to the future, Hermione is going to run into your arms and you're going to get married and… and have kids and stuff."

"I hope," Remus admitted.

Hermione waited a moment before pushing the door open and smiling. "Snacks?" she asked, pretending she hadn't heard a word of what was said.

"You'll spoil Christmas dinner," Sirius replied as Remus headed over to make the hot chocolate.

"Isn't that what Christmas is about? Eating too much?" she replied. She walked up behind Remus, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back.

"So I guess that means I'm making snacks," Sirius muttered as Remus turned around, wrapping his arms around Hermione tightly. "Hey Hermione, if I promise to make your favourite meals every day, could that convince you to…" he trailed off at the look on Remus' face. "Oh is that James calling?" He quickly rushed from the room.

The pair turned towards the pan full of chocolate.

...oOo...

Hermione curled up on the armchair as they watched the third Christmas film. She felt like she couldn't move after eating so much food and she couldn't remember having such a wonderful Christmas.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Remus' arms tightened around Hermione and Regulus stood up to go and answer the door.

A minute later he returned with Dumbledore.

Hermione stood up, feeling more unsure than ever. "I guess it's time."

"Hermione," James began, but he was shot down quickly with a look from Remus. She glanced around at the solemn faces.

"I guess this is where I say goodbye," Hermione murmured. Before she could say anything else, each of the men hugged her, muttering their goodbyes.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Remus murmured.

"For me," Hermione whispered. "Years for you. I'll understand if you don't wait."

Remus laughed. "How could I not wait for you?" he asked. "I'll see you in a few years." He pressed his lips gently against hers. "I love you."

Hermione could feel the tears stream down her face and she hugged Remus tightly. Without saying another word, Hermione turned and walked up the garden.

"Wait. What would happen if I went forward?" Remus asked, before Dumbledore could follow.

The Headmaster shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "The spell I'm doing will only transport Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood."

Remus watched him go up the garden and join Hermione.

...oOo...

The tornado didn't look as threatening and imposing as before and Hermione frowned, looking between it and Dumbledore.

"It's only a small one," Dumbledore explained. "If we had done this the same day you arrived, it'd be larger, more what you remember. The longer we wait, the smaller this gets. But casting this spell means that the power left here to bring the tornado will fade. You have three minutes."

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she murmured. "I'm ready."

"I have to disagree Miss Granger. You look the opposite of ready," Dumbledore said. "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." He walked away, disappearing around the tornado, leaving Hermione alone.

She tried to look through the tornado at Remus, but everything was distorted and she realised that the shapes she was seeing was inside of it. She glanced at her hand at the ring that Remus had given, a small diamond sitting in the middle. The ring looked old - a family heirloom perhaps.

Why was this so hard? A few weeks before, she could have stepped into the tornado without a second to consider her actions - but a few weeks ago she didn't feel the sense of family that she did now.

Her hand reached for the tornado, but her fingers hesitated barely an inch from it. She pulled her hand back. If she left, she'd be leaving the people she cared for. When she saw them next, they'd just be people who had known her for a month - well, apart from Luna.

But staying meant she had Remus and a family. But what if it didn't work out with Remus?

Leaving meant that she was abandoning Luna in a strange year. Luna acted like she was managing well but she had to feel as lost as Hermione felt. She hesitated more.

Returning to her own time was returning to her friends. But as the thought crossed her mind, she realised that she had changed the future so much, that she wouldn't have the relationship with them that she used to have. There would be no war and no protecting Harry. They didn't need her in the future.

She had been there for less than three weeks, but she felt at home with the Marauders and Regulus. Plus, Luna was taking the same chance. She was choosing the stay - maybe it wouldn't work out for her and Regulus Black, but she was choosing what would make her happy.

And it wasn't like she wouldn't see Harry and the others again. They'd still be born and she'd still have them as part of her life.

No. She was going to be happy. She was going to stay. She wanted a future with Remus and she couldn't leave him to wait almost eighteen years for her.

She stepped away and seconds later, the tornado disappeared.

"Hermione?" Remus ran across the garden, sweeping her up in his arms and holding her tightly. "I didn't think… I didn't expect… did it go before you could step in? Do you need it back or…"

"I changed my mind," Hermione said. "How could I go? I couldn't abandon Luna by herself."

"You stayed for Luna? I'm not going to complain - whatever keeps you here."

"Not just Luna. I realised that… that my… well, I'll see Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny again. What I won't do is force you to wait eighteen years for me. I feel like I belong here and have a family here and it's scary. It's a whole new life with new people… but I'm not really giving anything up by staying. I'm gaining so much. But my main reason for staying is because I want to be with you. I love you too much to leave."

"I love you too," he murmured, holding her tighter. "And you won't regret this for a moment."

"I know," Hermione replied. She pressed against him, knowing that she had made the right choice. For the first time in a long time, she had put herself and her own feelings first and she knew everything else would just fall into place.

* * *

 **8290 words**


End file.
